minitool_shadowmakerfandomcom-20200215-history
MiniTool ShadowMaker Wiki
'MiniTool ShadowMaker Wiki' Presented by MiniTool Ltd, a professional system backup and data protection solution for PCs, laptops, and workstation under Windows 7/8/8.1/10 and Servers. 'About MiniTool ShadowMaker' MiniTool ShadowMaker Free is an all-in-one system backup and data protection solution that can be used to back up system/disk/files/folders, to customize backup schedule, to manage disk space taken up by backup files, to create WinPE bootable media, to clone hard drive, and so on. System Requirements This part includes the basic requirements to run MiniTool ShadowMaker and how to install/uninstall this program. MiniTool ShadowMaker requires the following hardware: System Requirements Processor Pentium 1 GHz 1GB RAM for 32-bit OS 2GB RAM for 64-bit OS 1.5 GB free disk space Supported Operating Systems Windows 10 (all editions) Windows 8 (all editions) Windows 7 (all editions) Windows XP (all editions) Windows Server 2016 Windows Server 2012/2012 R2 Windows Server 2008/2008 R2 Windows Server 2003/2003 R2 Supported File Systems FAT 16 FAT32 NTFS Ext2/3 exFAT Supported Storage Media MiniTool ShadowMaker supports almost all storage devices that can be recognized by Windows, such as HDD, SSD, USB external disks, Hardware RAID, Network Attached Storage (NAS), Home File Server, and so on. It is recommended to save backup files to another location rather than the original data location. Install and Uninstall To install MiniTool ShadowMaker: Run the setup program -> Accept License Agreement -> Select destination location -> Follow the installation guide -> Finish To uninstall MiniTool ShadowMaker: Go to Start Menu -> All Programs -> MiniTool ShadowMaker -> Uninstall OR Go to Windows Control Panel -> Programs and Features -> MiniTool ShadowMaker -> Uninstall OR Go to Windows Control Panel -> Uninstall a program -> MiniTool ShadowMaker -> Uninstall Register Online Registration After installing and launching MiniTool ShadowMaker Trial, a register window pops up. At this time, you need to copy the license code you received and paste it into the text box, then press Activate. By doing these, you have finished online registration. Offline Registration If your computer is not connected to the internet, by entering the license code and pressing Activate, you will definitely receive the Offline Registration window. At this time, you should make your PC network connected. Otherwise, you will have to go through the offline registration shown below. Step 1. Connect a removable drive to your machine on which you need to activate MiniTool ShadowMaker. Step 2. Create a Text document on your removable drive, copy the License Code as well as Machine Code and save them to the Text document. After that, please safely remove the removable drive and leave the registration window there. Step 3. Connect the removable drive to a computer which has internet access, and then go to http://www.minitool.com/guid2.0/active.php. Step 4. Copy & paste the License Code and Machine Code from the Text document to the offline registration page, and then click Activate to get the Activation Code. After that, copy the Activation Code to the Text document in the removable drive. Step 5. Connect the removable drive back to the machine, copy the Activation Code from the Text document and paste it into the textbox of the registration window, and finally click Activate button. After that, MiniTool ShadowMaker should be activated successfully. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse